


Love Is Stupid

by arachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: Banri Settsu never falls in love.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Love Is Stupid

Banri Settsu never falls in love. In fact he thinks fall in love is stupid. At least that was he thought until recently.

These past few weeks, his mind is filled with this one person. He doesn't even know why, how, or since when. Is it because recently they always spending the time together? Or is it because he always listen to him, give him advices, and understand him? Is that even strong enough to be the reasons to fall in love with someone?

Wait.. is he really fall in love or it's just a delusion that his mind create because he feel at ease whenever he's with this person or because he feels like this person accepts him? What is 'accept him' even mean? Yikes, now that he puts it in words, it sounds disgusting.

How do you even know that you're fall in love, anyway? Is it some shits like you love to hear their voice or think that they're beautiful like—

“I'm home.”

An angel.

There! An angel just appear from the door. Blue hair, blue eyes, brown coat, and a plastic grocery in their right hand. Do Angel always look this simple?

“Ah, hello, Banri-kun.”

What a beautiful voice. Is this how angel in heaven sounds like? Gentle voice, soft tone, Banri could hear it all day.

“Um, Banri-kun?”

Fuck.

What was that unnecessary thought. Banri swears he just got chills by remembering what just he thought of this beautiful pers— Ahem, he means Tsumugi-san. If that person found out, Banri pretty sure he'd disgusted as well.

“Are you alright? You're spacing out.” Banri turns away. Tsumugi is in the kitchen now, putting the grocery to the refrigerator.

“Yes. I'm alright. What do you mean by that? I'm always alright.”

Holyshit that's such a stupid answer. He was right, love could make everyone stupid, including Banri himself. He should've stayed away from love. Damn.

Tsumugi finished putting the stuffs into the refrigerator and fixes his position. “Okay?”

For few seconds Tsumugi says nothing but looking at Banri as if asking 'why dont you sit down you've been standing in front of the kitchen ever since I got home' and Banri understand that look. It's just.. stupid if he sits down so suddenly after Tsumugi looks at him like that but it's also stupid if he keeps standing like this.

'God just kill me,' Banri thought.

“You look concerned. Is anything bothering you?”

'Yes, you.' pft– how could Banri possibly says that.

“Actually Tsumugi-san, I have a question. If you don't mind?”

Tsumugi smiles.

'OH MY GOD THANK YOU FOR MY LIFE.' Banri screams inside.

“Sure. Ask anything.”

Ok here we go. Stay calm and don't let him look at you weirdly. Settsu Banri, you can do this. “How do you know that you're falling in love?”

“Wow I'm not expecting that kind of question.” he chuckles a bit and Banri swears that is the most beautiful sound he ever heard. “You see, fall in love symptoms are different in each individuals. Not everyone have same issues but I think it's when you look at someone and feel like you want them to always smile or when you feel happy whenever you see their face. Actually, I'm bad at this. I don't even know if I give you a proper ans—”

“Tsumugi-san I love your smile and I want to see you always happy.”

Wait.

WAIT.

WHERE THE FUCK THAT COURAGE CAME FROM?

Suddenly grabbing Tsumugi's hands and looking at him right in the eyes before Tsumugi finished his lines. Okay that sounds really sweet and shit but holyfuck Banri was not ready. He swears—how many times did he swears already?!—his body moved by itself.

“Eh?” Tsumugi blinks. He looks confused. WELL OF COURSE HE'D BE CONFUSED. “Banri...kun?”

Banri releases Tsumugi's hands that he held while let out a dying whale noises. Slowly he covers his face with his own hands. He should say something he should say something he should s—

“Is that true?” Tsumugi finally saying something after Banri burns his brain trying to think of what something to say.

There's no way to run, isn't there? he was caught red handed. “Yes,” Banri finally admit, though he sounds like he's gargling. “But—”

When he lifted his face, the first thing he saw was Tsumugi's red face. Damn, is he embarrassed? But why? Now Banri is embarrassed too.

“But I don't plan to confess to you like this. This is embarrassing.” Banri scratched the back of his neck. He felt relieved even though it was embarrassing. Ok he keeps repeating the word 'embarassing'.

“No, It's fine, I mean— I don't— I'm not expecting this. I—” Tsumugi keeps looking at the floor. What's so good at the floor when you have Banri Settsu right in front of you?

“Tsumugi-san,” Banri lifts Tsumugi's chin–force him to looking at his eyes. “Your answer?”

Tsumugi looks like he's about to cry. Banri releases his hand from Tsumugi face immediately. If Tsumugi really cries Banri doesn't know what will happen, maybe he will kiss Tsumugi right away because he looks so cute? Or maybe he'll started panicking because he has no idea what to do? Probably the second option.

“Yes.” Tsumugi sounds like he's whispering that Banri is afraid if he heard it wrong. Did Tsumugi really say yes?

“I-is that a yes?” You know Banri need to make sure what the answer is.

“Yes.” Tsumugi repeats.

Oh thank god he heard it right.

Now what?

Banri just decided that he'll say whatever is on his mind today because fuck he's already embarrassing himself enough. Starting tomorrow he'll act cool like usual and refuse to remember about today's Banri.

“Um, actually I have no idea what to do. Are we dating now? Is it okay for me to call you my boyfriend–” HOLYSHIT BOYFRIEND. “–should I hug you or what?”

Tsumugi lets out a beautiful chuckle. “Yes. I think it's fine to call me your boyfriend now. And do you want hug? I'll give you one. I actually will gladly give you a lot.”

Banri seriously have no idea how should he reacts. Something's wrong inside his head and it's really make him stupid. The conclusion is : Don't do love, kids, it'll make you stupid. But for now, let Banri pulls Tsumugi into a hug and be happy.


End file.
